criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Adrian Bale
|path=Serial Bomber Mass Murderer |mo=Packaged pipe bombs Remote bomb |victims=10 killed 1 attempted |status=Incarcerated |actor=Tim Kelleher |appearance=Won't Get Fooled Again }} "Here's what I think. Sending those agents into that warehouse, it just doesn't make sense. I mean, I've read your books. I had all those things - what did you call it? Uh, homicidal triad. I even came from a broken family, classic sociopath. So when I had the chance to kill six agents, plus the hostage, I mean, just because I gave myself up doesn't mean that I was finished with those people. I still had the remote. You... you should've known that. And the emotional release I would feel by pressing that button... well, that was just a little too overwhelming to pass up. Why didn't you search me before sending those agents in? Why didn't you do your job, Agent Gideon?" Adrian Bale, a.k.a. "The Boston Shrapnel Bomber", is a now-incarcerated serial bomber who was first mentioned in Extreme Aggressor, but physically appeared in Won't Get Fooled Again. History Adrian's background is not specified, though he mentions that he filled every criteria of the McDonald Triad (which includes bedwetting, animal cruelty, and obsession with fire setting) and that he comes from a broken home. At some point in his life, he became a serial bomber known as "The Boston Shrapnel Bomber". Gideon was the lead profiler on the case. Eventually, the investigation led to a standoff between the FBI and Bale, who was holding a person hostage. He was talked down by Gideon but blew up his bomb anyway for the thrill of it, killing six FBI agents and the hostage. He was then incarcerated for life with no possibility of parole while Gideon went on medical leave until Extreme Aggressor. In Won't Get Fooled Again, he makes a deal with Gideon to be transferred to a mental health facility, Adrian assisted the BAU in capturing his copycat, David Walker. When Walker blew himself up and a hostage appears with a bomb strapped on him, he was once again called in for assistance. He instructed the team on how to disable the bomb, telling them to "cut the red wire". Gideon, not trusting him, tells him that if he is lying, the deal is off. Bale was lying, but the bomb was safely disabled when Gideon remembers that Bale said he could never resist the emotional rush of being able to kill. Modus Operandi Bale's bombs were built with steel reinforcement rods. He used mercury detonators which caused the bombs to explode when tilted. He then placed them in packages covered with brown paper with a white label and the address written in blue ink on it. Profile Not much about Bale's profile given by Gideon and his colleagues was disclosed, but Bale reveals he is a sociopath, as he fulfills all of the criteria supplied by the McDonald Triad and comes from a broken home. According to Gideon, all bombers are cowards, so that would include Bale. Real-Life Comparison The way that Bale's bombs were constructed seems to be similar to the source of Walker's inspiration, Mark Hofmann, straight down to the mercury switch that would detonate the bomb should the package be moved in a certain position. Known Victims *2005: **March: ***Three unnamed victims killed prior to his incarceration ***The mass bombing: ****Six unnamed FBI agents ****Unnamed male hostage **October 5: Chicu Reddy Appearances *Season One **Extreme Aggressor **Won't Get Fooled Again Category:Criminals Category:Serial Bombers Category:Season One Criminals Category:Cop Killers Category:Mass Murderers Category:Psychopaths Category:Omnivores